Gotham Nights
by writer215
Summary: The Merry Misadventures of the Bat-Family, mostly out of costume. Superman and the Justice League co-star occasionally.
1. Intro

**Setting**

This is set in an amalgamation of the _Rebirth_ and DCEU universes. It has the aesthetics of the DCEU while maintaining _Rebirth_ continuity.

 **Premise**

Set after Tim Drake's return to Gotham, _Gotham Nights_ portrays the merry misadventures of the Bat-Family while out of costume.

 **Cast**

Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman

Colin Ford as Tim Drake/Red Robin

Chloe Grace Moretz as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler

Andrew Garfield as Dick Grayson/Nightwing

Joe Keery as Jason Todd/Red Hood

Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl

Alexandra Breckenridge as Kate Kane/Batwoman

Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth


	2. The One With Game Night

The One with Game Night

Tim Drake swung down from the trapeze, landing on the balls of his bare feet and drawing his staff upon seeing who Bruce had brought into the Batcave. Selina Kyle, the Catwoman.

"Stand down, Tim. She's not here to cause trouble."

Tim lowered his staff. Then he noticed the glimmering rock on Selina's finger.

"You're getting married?"

"In a year, so you'll have time to get used to the idea. Damian's already declared he won't be at the wedding. Dick's the best man and Jason and Clark have agreed to be in the wedding party, but I still need three more groomsmen, if you're up for it."

"Yeah, I'll do it Bruce. No problem." Tim grinned.

"What about bridesmaids?"

Tim picked up a towel and wiped away sweat.

"I've got Kate, Barbara, Cassandra and Stephanie. Obviously Harley and Ivy aren't exactly viable options, so I've got two more to figure out."

"Who's the ring bearer?"

"Since Damian is out, I was thinking of asking for Jon Kent." Bruce said.

"Have you had Dick talk to Damian?"

"He tried, but apparently it didn't go well." Bruce said.

"Well, at least some things never change." Tim said. Bruce smirked.

"Speaking of things changing, have you talked to Stephanie yet?"

Tim shook his head.

"I'm still figuring out what to say. What do you say to the girl you love when she thinks you've been dead for a year?"

Bruce glanced at Selina.

"What would you want to hear?"

"Well, first I'd slap you, so be prepared for that. Then, I'd just want to be with you. No interruptions. No Batman. No Catwoman. Just the two of us, together."

"I guess I better go. Get it done."

Stephanie padded to the door, expecting the midday caller to be Cass, Kate or someone else trying to get her back in the fold. What she was not expecting was her dead boyfriend, holding a bouquet of roses, dressed in a red polo, khaki shorts and flip-flops.

She slapped him.

"Sorry." She said.

"No you're not." Tim said.

"No, you're right I'm not. What the hell are you doing here? Alive?"

"I was never dead. I was captured. I'm still working out everything that happened."

"How long have you been back?"

"A week. I'm sorry I waited so long. I wanted to come to you straight away, but there were other, more pressing matters to get caught up on."

"Right, of course." Stephanie sighed.

"So, what now? Are you back to being Red Robin?"

Tim nodded, "Bruce arranged for me to take my classes online during the day and stay and help Gotham by night."

"What about us?"

"I brought you roses." Tim said.

"Oh, right. Come on," She led him into the bedroom and closed the door.

Tim limped into Dick's apartment for game night.

"What's with you?" Dick asked, laughing.

"Steph and I reunited for the first time last night."

"Say no more little bro." Jason walked out of the kitchen, carrying beer for himself and Dick and a soda for Tim.

"So, what should I kick your asses at first?" Jason asked, kicking his booted feet up on the coffee table.

"First, you should get your boots off my coffee table or your ass is the one that will be getting kicked."

"Right. Sorry." Jason put his feet down.

They started with Mario Kart. After several rounds (and six beers for Jason), all won by Dick (much to Jason's chagrin), they moved onto Super Smash Bros, at which Tim was the reigning champion.

"Strategy," Tim said, "Is your friend."

"Shut up." Jason mumbled as he nodded off on the couch.

"I think it's best you let him crash here." Tim said to Dick, who was buzzed but not stone drunk like Jason.

Dick nodded.

"Have fun tonight!" he said teasingly as Tim got ready to leave.

"Gee thanks."

 **Cast (In Order of Appearance)**

Colin Ford as Tim Drake

Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne

Carla Gugino as Selina Kyle

Chloe Grace Moretz as Stephanie Brown

Andrew Garfield as Dick Grayson

Joe Keery as Jason Todd

Next Time: The One with the Engagement Dinner


End file.
